In the field of machine tools, the settings of the machining parameters, such as the acceleration, the rotating speed, the maximum feed rate, the servo parameter and the like, tend to affect the finally result. However, how to set the parameters often accompanies with the knowledge of the complicated control system or needs many years of accumulated machining experience. Such the operation method is relatively difficult for the beginner who operates the machine tool, and the improper operation tends to damage the machine. This also increases the learning threshold in the machining field, and the machining experience inheritance cannot be easily made.
Among the frequently used controllers, the machining parameters for the three-axis controller include about 5000 sets of predefined values, and the machining parameters for the five-axes controller include about 12,000 sets of predefined values. It is very difficult for the ordinary user to decide so many sets of parameters. In view of the factor of the complicated setting of the machining parameters, the machine tools are usually tuned and calibrated by the computer numerical control (CNC) before being shipped out. Even so, the client still needs to tune the parameters after the machine tool is shipped out. To overcome these drawbacks, some manufacturers install more than one predetermined tuning options, which may be used later, in advance. In the field of the cutting process, the manufacturers care the following three factors, including the machining precision effect, the machining time and the surface roughness. If too many parameters have to be set, the time of preparing the machining process is too long, and the production efficiency is lowered.